You're the one that I want
by MyKindofStory
Summary: Miroku and Sango begin to start a family of their own, so when Inuyasha and Kagome embark on a mission to collect the remaining jewel shards by themselves.. what could possibly happen? Love? Guilt? Romance? Angst? Jealousy? You betcha!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I AM BACK! WHAHAHAHAHHA! You can't get rid of me so easily! In all seriousness though I am excited to be writing again. This will basically be to show how much I have grown since I was 14-15 years old, and will be the new and improved "I love my mate but with a slower story, not just jumping right into a lemon. Which can be fun and all, but seriously. Who doesn't love a good love story? I would love people to private message me and/or leave me reviews. And make sure you favorite or follow me so that you can receive alerts when I post a new chapter!**

 **Thank you again! And Enjoy!**

 **MyKindOfStory**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Characters, If I did I wouldn't be writing sexy fanfiction. And making them do naughty things... heck... honestly that's a lie. I totally would. Hahahha!**

It was a warm, spring afternoon and Inuyasha and Kagome had been walking already for around three hours. Kagome felt like her feet we're literally going to fall right off if they walked anymore and Inuyasha always almost refused to take a break. On the other side of Inuyasha the ground was covered with shade from the trees, she slowly, almost hobbling, moved over to that side. While she was she saw Inuyasha rolling his eyes and he huffed in almost annoyance. Kagome broke down and whimpered, "Inuyasha, please... please can we take a break? I think I'm going to collapse if we don't slow down."

Inuyasha grumbled to himself and nodded curtly. He grabbed Kagome by the elbow and began to drag her into the covered area of the forest.

Kagome asked Inuyasha where they were going, he replied, "Well, if you were observant enough you would know that the area around here has some type of body of water close by." Kagome rolled her eyes this time, "Well I am sorry that I'm only a dumb miko." She then wrenched her arm out of his grasp, causing the soft flesh of her arm to tear. Small droplets of blood ran down her arm and she winced. Inuyasha frowned, "Kagome..." He didn't know what to say, so instead of just apologizing he turned his back on her. "I can hear the sound of a waterfall up ahead, you can wash up there." He began to walk towards it, knowing that Kagome would follow him in turn.

The reason Inuyasha was avoiding any eye contact with Kagome was because unbeknownst to her it was getting close to mating season. Inuyasha didn't want her to see how much he wanted, no, needed her.

Ten minutes later, with Kagome stumbling along holding her arm, and some very awkward silence, they arrived to a waterfall with a large pool of water underneath. Kagome stepped into the clearing and sat on a rock. Not too long after as she was cleaning her arm with some of the water from the pool Kouga and his dusty whirlwind stopped close to her. Kagome scrambled to try to hide her arm, knowing that he'd cause a scene about it. And she was right. Kogua immediately turned his back on Kagome and growled at Inuyasha. "What the hell did you do to my woman? You mangy mut!" Both the hanyou and wolf demon's eyes turned red.

Kagome rushed forward and stood in front of Kouga with her back towards Inuyasha, she delicately tried to push Kouga back a little bit, her hands on his chest. "Kouga, it was an honest accident." When Kagome even barely touched Kouga he smirked and his eyes went back to normal and he looked over Kagome's shoulder and winked at the Hanyou.

"But... he didn't even offer to clean the wound?" Kouga grinned and looked her in the eyes as he bowed his head and stuck his tongue out, just as he was about to lick her, Kagome stepped back out of his arms. Kagome heard a growl and turned around to see that Inuyasha had basically let his demon side take over. It sent shivers down Kagome's spine as she walked slowly towards him. His eyes an almost blood red color and purple streaks were running down his cheeks.

Kouga grumbled and tried to reach for Kagome, but realized that she was walking to Inuyasha. In that moment, he knew that she would never choose him. He sighed and sped off with his tail between his legs.

Kagome held out her hand and even though he glared and let out a growl, she brushed her hand against his cheek. As soon as she touched him he closed his eyes and leaned into her soft hand. His hands came to rest on her delicate hips. He moved forward, his body pressing against hers gently. A soft rumbling coming from his chest. Almost as if his demon side was purring.

"Mate..." His demon says softly in her hair.

At this single word Kagome's eyes widen. "Um... what?"

 **I am going to try to post a new chapter each and every week! I'd love to know your thoughts though! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I really hoped you enjoyed that first chapter. Just to warn you, they are going to be a little bit short in the beginning, but they will get longer as time goes on. I really appreciate all of the people who have read, favorited, and followed my story.**

 **Here is the next chapter of "You're the One that I want" I hope you enjoy!**

 **WARNING: Licking of Blood**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of it's characters… unfortunately.**

Inuyasha brought his face into Kagome's hair and just basked in the scent, his body now rumbling with a content growl. His arm brushed against her own and he brought his face out of her hair and looked at her tattered arm, he brought it up slightly and looked her in the eyes. His red eyes almost glowing as he gently placed his tongue against her flesh, dragging it across her wound, his eyes fluttered closed.

Kagome watched in awe. Her heart began to beat faster, she knew that dog demons only did this to family, pack, their intended, or their actual mate. She became flushed and she squirmed a bit. Her other hand came up and she tentatively caressed his cheek.

Inuyasha's eyes opened suddenly and he pulled back. His eyes flashed to hers, back to his normal golden hue. He began to apologize and Kagome quickly grabbed him by his robe and got on her tippy toes and kissed him. He didn't respond at first but once he realized what was happening he couldn't help but let out a small whimper and his hands pulled her closer to his body. Her body pressing completely against his. One of his hands found its home in her hair, gently entangling his fingers in her long black tresses. His other hand caressed down her side, stopping at her hip and gently pulling her completely against his body.

Kagome let out a soft moan when he brought their bodies together. She felt so needed and wanted being in his arms. She began to pull back for air and looked up into Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and began to talk.

"Kagome…. I… I Lo…" Kagome put a finger to his lips to stop him.

"I know you do." She smiled sweetly.

Inuyasha smirked and placed his forehead against hers, bringing his hand up and removing her finger from his lips and holding her hand against his racing heart.

"Kagome… I'm so sorry for hurting you. I need you… to be mine so badly. I….I Love you." He let out a soft sigh. "Will you be my mate?" He asked softly.

Kagome gasped when he said he loved her and her eyes became a little watery when he asked her to be his mate. She smiled and nodded her head and leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Of course I will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! MyKindOfStory here! I have started up college courses again so I will at least try to update once every ten days at the most! I am setting up a account which I am excited about, and am super excited to get this story up and moving! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I just like to make them do nasty things to each other! 3**

After the intense conversation Inuyasha and Kagome had they sat on a nearby rock and just sat there, sitting right next to each other. They were holding hands and just looking at each other and smiling shyly.

Inuyasha broke the silence finally.

"Kagome, I… " He blushed heavily. And then he started again, "It's mating season. I will not force you into anything, but I feel like you need to know. We can take all of the time you need." He bit his lip and looked at her from his peripheral vision as he looked to the side.

Kagome brought one of her hands up to his cheek and gently cupped it. "Thank you, just give me some time.. And… and we can figure it out together." She caressed his cheek and then kissed it gently.

"Come bathe with me?" She asked him softly as she leaned up towards one of his dog ears on the top of his head.

Inuyasha shivered and nodded almost like an excited little puppy. He stood up quickly and turned around so his back was facing Kagome, he was close to the water and he began to de-robe.

Kagome's eyes widened at how quickly his response was. She couldn't help but let out a smile giggle at his hurried-like response. She turned her own back to him and she shucked off her School uniform top and slid her skirt down her long legs. Her shoes and socks came up and as she turned around she saw that Inuyasha was already in the water waiting for her. Still wearing her undergarments she ran and jumped into the cool water. Coming up out of the water she gasped at the freezing temperature.

Inuyasha frowned when he realized that she wasn't completely undressed yet he was. When she surfaced from the colder water he swam up to her and took her delicately into his arms, letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

"You do realize that in order to become actually completely clean you need to take off those contraptions right?" He smirked and leaned forward and nipped her neck playfully.

Kagome blushed and hid her face into Inuyasha's long white hair. "Bah… Inuyasha, I've never been naked in front of a man before." She said softly.

Inuyasha cupped her face and kissed her on the lips softly. He nudged her chin with his nose affectionately. "Would you like me to help you remove them?" He asked gently.

When Kagome nodded he gently brought his hands up her back and quickly snapped the bra from the back, and threw it onto the shore. He rubbed his rough hands over her smooth and soft skin of her back.

"See.. that wasn't so hard now was it?" He leaned down and gently kissed her neck, once, twice, and three times. One hand gently stroking her side and running them up the sides of her breasts. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes at the feeling of his hands on her. Her arms went up into his hair and she brought his mouth to hers.

One of Inuyasha's hands ran down her back and moved it's way to her round bottom. He squeezed playfully and she giggled and his hand went into the soft material, and touched the skin that was there, still soft and squeezed again.

Kagome let out a small moan and bit her bottom lip and flushed red in embarrassment. "Inuyasha.. You're making this hard." She said as her hips bucked at the contact and the squeeze of her hand on her. Her hips arched into his pelvis and her eyes went wide as she felt how hard he was for her.

Inuyasha let out a grunt of surprise and nodded. "Mmmm… Actually… I would say you are making this hard." He said and gripped her butt gently and thrust gently against her. His lips molding to hers as he did. He hurriedly swam to a rock, that was near the actual waterfall and pressed her against it, one of his hands braced her back and made sure her legs were still wrapped against his hips.

Kagome whimpered as she felt her stuck between him and a hard rock. Grateful that he braced her back she pressed her chest against his own and wrapped her arms around his neck to make sure that there was no way of him leaving her. "Inuyasha.. Do that again." She gasped softly.

Inuyasha smirked and nibbled on her bottom lip as he ground his hard member into her warm heat, he could feel how hot she was for him even through the cloth that was covering her. He inhaled her scent as he let go of her lips and smelt the spike of arousal in her scent.

Kagome let out a gasp as he thrust against her again, her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head. Her fingers gripped onto his hair and she couldn't help but thrust against him back her body almost trembling in her desire. Her eyes scrunched up, she has never really felt this much pleasure before and it almost scared her. She whimpered out, "Inuyasha… Please.."

Inuyasha couldn't help the purr-like sound of pleasure of her wanting him. "Sh…. I'll take care of you." He said into her ear as he brought one of his hands down and gripped the back of her thigh, using it as leverage so he could thrust a bit harder against her. He let out a groan of pleasure and began doing it at a steady rhythm.

Kagome was already so close from the previous kissing and than his not so innocent touches. Her lower abdomen felt like it began to tighten and she gripped onto his shoulders as he hit her clit and her eyes rolled back into her head and she let out a long moan as the tightness snapped, closing her eyes tight at the pleasure as she had her first orgasm.

Inuyasha watched her as she came undone and it only took him a few more ruts against her before he finished also, grunting softly the last three times. "Fuck…" He said softly as they both panted. Their chests pressed together they could feel each other's heart beat. Inuyasha smirked and leaned forward and pecked her on the lips.

"Are you can hold out for a few days?" He chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to give you all a heads up that I am trying to update as much as I possibly can, I am a full-time student with a partime job and an internship so I am quite busy. And just to let you know this is meant to be a fast-paced fanfiction, yes it will have a storyline but it will be between 20-25 chapters in total. My goal is to upload at least every 10 days. If I can do it before than great!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any shape or form.**

" _Are you sure you can hold out for a few days?" He chuckled_

Chapter 4:

Kagome rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arms as she continued to try to control her breathing. She got out of his grasp and swam to shore. Slowly, after her having … exerted herself not too long prior.

Inuyasha couldn't help but just watch her swim away as she got out she grabbed her pack and opened up grabbing a towel and drying herself quickly on a rock. When she bent at the waist to dry her legs Inuyasha groaned and rolled his eyes himself and swam up to the shore and slowly walked up before taking the towel from her and running it over his own body.

Kagome playfully stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha and luckily was able to find another bra and pair of underwear. She began to dress herself and put on her skirt, shirt and slipping on her shoes.

Almost as if by magic or some unforeseen force, clouds almost completely darkened the sky. Kagome frowned and not 10 seconds later she felt rain drops begin to pelt her in the face. Inuyasha grabbed his clothes and slipped them on. Of course he had known about the storm that was coming but totally forgot about it and was glad they got out of the water before it became more than just raindrops.

"We should probably find shelter for the night, these storms can last a while." He frowned and thought for a minute looking around his surroundings he blushed slightly all of a sudden.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Well… we obviously don't want to stay in the cave behind the waterfall, but..when I was younger and hiding from people who were trying to kill me… both demons and human I found shelter in pretty much any cave in this region. There isn't one too far from here. Climb on my back and we shouldn't be there in too long." He held out his hand for her to take hoping that she would let him carry her on his back.

Kagome smiled and took it gratefully and he bent down and she climbed onto his back with her pack and such and he gripped her thighs lightly just to make sure she was secure. Her arms went around his neck and his stayed on her thighs. The rain began to pour more heavily and Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's thighs lightly before he took off not too fast, as to make kagome sick, but yet again… fast enough to ensure that she wouldn't become sick with something.

Inuyasha was running for about 30 minutes before he finally stopped outside of a rock completely covered in vines. It was a very beautiful area around with all sorts of trees and vines covering the ground and climbing up the trees and rocks. Kagome wouldn't have seen the entrance if Inuyasha hadn't set her down and walked right up to it, pushing aside some vines. All of a sudden lightning flashed through the sky and Kagome jumped and rushed to him, clinging to his Haori.

Inuyasha gently kissed her hair and nuzzled her face to get her to look up at him and he whispered,

"What are you afraid of… you've got me dontcha?" He smirked slightly and took her hand gently in his, he began the trek into the cave. It was completely dark but Kagome trusted Inuyasha completely enough that he was able to see where he was going. They suddenly stopped and Inuyasha smiled when he saw the old furs he had there and the coals and vines and leaves that he was able to weave together as a bed like piece.

Kagome smiled softly and gave him the matches, Inuyasha had been taught the ways of some of the objects of her time and he was so ever grateful for this one. Kagome and Inuyasha were both soaked to the bone in their wet clothes and Inuyasha noticed.

"You need to strip down wench or else you're going to catch your death." He frowned but he was finally able to get the fire started. He had found some small tinder and leftover small pieces of wood from the last time that he stayed here.

Kagome blushed and nodded and shyly began to strip off her clothes. She walked closer to the fire and she covered her chest and her nether regions as she shivered slightly. Inuyasha was fiddling with the bedding and placed his haori on a branch near the fire to dry it and warm it up so they could use it as a cover. He stripped himself also and Kagome took this time to really admire his body.

Inuyasha turned towards her and walked towards her bringing her into his arms and rubbing her back lightly with his large hands trying to create some heat for her.

"I… Kagome… I won… I wont do anything you don't want me to, but you need body heat tonight, it's going to be a cold night." He tilted her chin up with his finger. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked softly.

Kagome smiled softly and nodded her head and leaned up and kissed him softly. Pressing her chest up against his own. After kissing him she decided..

"Tonight is as good as a night as any." She bit down on her bottom lip as she looked up at him with hooded eyelids, "Mate."

 **Alright, this is the end of this chapter. I will not try to make you wait much longer for the next. Thank you so much for the support you guys! I am so glad I got back into writing! I do see errors every once in awhile in my writing, but I hope the majority is alright. It's better than my 14-15 year old self. *cringe***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! I have been really busy with school, classes, midterms, and my new part-time job along with figuring out my new internship. I hope you enjoy this new chapter of "You're the One that I Want".**

Chapter 5: Something Just Like This

Inuyasha just stared at her, not sure if she was messing with him or not.

"What?" He said slowly, his eyes scrunched up in confusion as if he didn't hear her.

"I… Inuyasha, please. I know I said I wanted to wait, but I just can't. I've wanted you for too long." She bites her bottom lip and flushes red at the last part.

Inuyasha tugged her into his arms and kissed her chin while tipping her face up to meet his. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love, and absolute devotion there. He knew she was a virgin, and he felt guilty about knowing that he would possibly hurt her.

He frowned suddenly.

"I don't want you to regret this Kagome. This is for life. Mates are for life, there is no going back." He looks away, but is still holding her to him tightly. He is afraid to let her go, but he will if she says to because he loves her.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha.. I love you, and I've wanted you since we pretty much started this stupid journey. I'm pretty sure we'd already be together if it wasn't for Kikyou." She kissed his neck softly and up to his cheek and nuzzle her face into his neck.

Inuyasha sighed and nodded his head.

"If… If you are sure." Inuyasha stuttered out, he now just realized how completely naked and vulnerable they both were. She was shivering in his arms even when they were by the roaring fire.

"First lets get under some covers to warm up." He took her by the hand and led her to the bed as he picked up his haori that was now dry and made sure Kagome was comfortable before laying down next to her and bring his haori up and dropping it over the both of them. Kagome almost immediately curled into his side. Her front pressed against his side and her head resting against the crook of his shoulder and arm. She smiled up at him as he wound his arm around her and turned onto his side to face her.

His clawed hand stroked down her hair down her back and carressed the soft skin that was there. He leaned down and gently kissed her nose and than titled her face up gently towards hers and tenderly kissed her. His eyes drifting closed and hers doing the same. Kagome's available hand wound into his hair and gently tugged him even closer to her.

Inuyasha at the sudden touch let out a soft growl and playfully nipped her bottom lip with his teeth. Kagome let out a soft giggle and Inuyasha gently turned her onto her back and he was hovering over her naked body.

Kagome blushed as Inuyasha's eyes devoured her curves. He watched with a frown as she brought her hands up from her sides and covered her chest, trying to hide from him. He gently sat up on his knees and not caring about how much it exposed of his body he brought her hands above her head in one of his large hands.

He smirked and leant down and nuzzled her neck and whispered. "Don't even think it Kagome, you are so stunning." He kissed down her neck, over to her chin and gently nipped her there in a playfulness Kagome hasn't seen much of.

Kagome smiled and turned her head so that she could kiss him. Inuyasha still hand both of her hands in his one and the other was holding him up. Inuyasha said softly, pulling away from her mouth, "Don't move your hands." He said softly as he tentatively took his hand away from the two of hers.

He kissed down her neck and lead to her collarbone and shoulder. He looked up to make sure that she was doing okay and she was doing what he asked. He smirked to himself as he saw how red her face was and that she was biting her bottom lip and shivering, but obviously not from the cold.

He began kissing down her body again, kissing the valley of her breasts, kissing all around them and bypassing her nipples all together. Kagome let out a soft whimper and his head jerked up and he saw her staring at him.

"What is it?" He asked softly. "What do you need?"

Kagome flushed red even more if that were possible. "Mo… More please.."

Inuyasha smirked and winked at her, "I'll take care of you.." While looking up at her he swiped his tongue over her hard nipple. She shuddered at the sight and the feel as it went straight to in-between her thighs. Almost like a pulse of pleasure shooting down her entire body.

Her hands came down from above her head and tangled in his hair and pretty much her chest arched up into his mouth. Trying to get him to do it again.

Inuyasha pulled away from her chest and kissed down her body more, kissing her belly button and moving down and kissing both hip bones. He gently spread her legs and cupped his hand over her pubic mound. He let out a soft groan when he felt how wet she was.

"Kagome…" He bit his lip and looked up at her, asking her a silent question.

Kagome blushed, clenched her hands a bit and nodded, looking up at the rock ceiling of the cave.

Inuyasha smiled and gently parted her labia with two fingers and pressed his thumb up against her folds and he smirked as she jolted when he brushed against her clit.

"Inuyasha.." She whimpered out, her legs opened up for him a bit more and she bucked her hips up a bit trying to get him to do it again. Her eyes squeezed tightly closed at just that single amount of pleasure.

He quickly moved closer and instead of using his finger he leaned forward and flicked his tongue against it. He closed his eyes at the small taste that he got of her arousal.

Kagome let out a soft moan and her hands went into his hair, not pulling it but just tangling her fingers in it.

Within the next few moments everything seemed like a blur to Kagome as Inuyasha was able to bring her to completion using his tongue and caressing her skin.

Kagome was gasping for air after the intense feelings left her body, her legs still trembling she gripped onto Inuyasha as he crawled back up her body and lay next to her on his side. Inuyasha pulled her onto her side and into him. He kissed and nuzzled her neck. Kagome could smell her arousal on him and it made her blush.

"Kagome.. In order for mating to work… I have to bite you while…I am inside of you." He bit his bottom lip and nuzzled the spot on her neck where his demon side was screaming at him to bite her.

Kagome nodded. "I know Inuyasha, its okay." She leaned into him and tentatively brought her hand down near his pelvis and traced the muscles on his abdomen and the lines of his hip bones. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she reached for his member and gently brushed her hand against it.

Inuyasha let out a small whimper and quickly grabbed her wrist before she could go any further. "Kagome.. Maybe later.. Please." He looked at her in the eyes, almost begging and she nodded his silent question.

"I'm ready Inu." She giggled and brought him on top of her rolling onto her back. He smiled lovingly down at her.

 **This was a little bit of a cliffhanger, sorry you guys. But, great news, I will be posting every sunday night from now on! Follow me on twitter EleanoreaDeznee for more updates! If you would like to submit some fanart or anything please use the same name with the . Or if you would just like to chat or tell me something! Thanks so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The moment we have all been waiting for! Warning!: LEMON! Some much needed love-making between our favorite couple! Thank you so much for reading everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters!**

 **Chapter 6:**

Inuyasha brought his face down to hers as he leaned over her naked body. He nuzzled his nose sweetly against hers in slight eskimo kisses. Kagome let out a small giggle and leaned up and kissed him, bring her arm up and cradling his head.

Inuyasha pulled away looked at her and said. "I…I love you Kagome." He leaned back down and kissed her. While he was he brought his hand to his own member and brought it to Kagome's entrance. She stilled for a brief second but opened her legs up wider for him.

"I love you too." She sighed, Inuyasha looked down as he guided his member into her small body. An inch…. And a few more… he felt the barrier. Her maidenhood. Inuyasha stilled and looked at Kagome and she nodded her consent.

Kagome let out a slightly uncomfortable groan as he pushed though. Her breathing coming out in pants as she tried to get through the uncomfortable feeling of the intrusion. It didn't hurt perse but it stung a little bit.

Inuyasha on the other hand was panting for a different reason. He grit his teeth and hid his face in Kagome's neck. He gently gripped her thigh and brought it up and around his hip so that he could hold onto her a bit better. She was tight, wet, and warm and it made his eyes clench hard together so he didn't lose his control with her.

Kagome ran her hand through his hair and down his back. She was impressed that he stayed still, but she knew he was struggling. She whispered loud enough for him to hear. "It's okay, you can go." She kissed his neck and gripped one of his arms.

Inuyasha let out a soft sight and gently pulled out of her only to slide back in when he was half out. He let out a small moan of appreciation and he looked down at saw that her eyes were closed. He knew she was uncomfortable and he wanted to make it better for her.

"Kagome… look at me." He whispered as he gently slid back out and thrust in again, as soon as she opened her eyes he could see the fire and passion behind them. He pulled out and thrust a little harder this time and Kagome let out a sharp moan of pleasure when he did. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk a little bit.

Inuyasha leaned down again so his face was in her neck. Kagome brought her arms up and wrapped them around his shoulders bringing him down completely against her own body. She moaned at the friction against their hips and their chests.

Inuyasha lifted her other leg so it would also wrap around his hip, the angle causing him to slide at a different angle and against her inner walls. She let out a gasp and a moan, her walls squeezing him inside of her. Inuyasha pulled back so he could watch her face. Kagome's face was flushed with the pleasure she was receiving, her eyes half-lidded and her hair fanned out all around her head. Inuyasha thought to himself. _She hasn't ever looked more beautiful than she does now._

"Fuck Kagome…. You're so beautiful. And you're all mine." He pulled out and thrust harder against her this time. Her moan louder and a little higher pitched. Her face scrunched up in pleasure.

"Say that you're mine Kagome." Inuyasha leaned down and nipped at her neck, where he was going to put her mating mark. He licked it and dragged his fangs against it. This made her scream out.

"Yours… only yours… please Inuyasha." She was so close and she felt like she was racing towards something that she was just out of reach of.

At those words Inuyasha bit into her neck which triggered Kagome's orgasm and hers caused him to shake and groan, almost growling as he spilled his seed into her. His hips jerking but his mouth still attached to her neck. His hips slowed and she ran her hands down his back as he pulled his mouth away, licking his lips and his teeth and than the wound.

Kagome was panting from the exertion and Inuyasha wasn't doing much better. He had all of his weight on his arms as he sat up slowly and pulled out gently, both of them moaning at the feeling. He fell to her side and pulled her against him to tuck into his body and the Haori to cover them.

Kagome suddenly giggled and leaned up and kissed Inuyasha, not minding the taste of her blood.

Inuyasha frowned as she pulled away. "Why are you laughing?" He said while trying to regain his breath.

"Just never thought… it would happen." She nuzzled herself as close to him as possible. Running her hands over his chest and his back. He smiled at the fact that she was so touchy and affectionate.

"You're mine." He whispered into her hair.

"And you're mine." She whispered back just as they both fell into a deep slumber.

 **Alright! This wasn't as long as I had wanted their first time to be, but I still thought it was pretty sweet! Let me know what you guys think! You can always follow me on twitter which is under the name Eleanorea Deznee for updates and to let you know if it's going to be on time, which 99% of the time it will. Thank you for all of your support! Have a great week!**

 **MyKindOfStory**


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome woke with a gasp, jolting upright as she panted for breath. Her eyes hooded and she looked around confused. She blushed as she realized that Inuyasha had one eye open and was looking at her as if she grew a second head.

"Hey… why'd you wake up?" He sat up and the robe that he used as a blanket slipped to just above his waist. His abdominal muscles on display for Kagome.

Kagome blushed even more and looked away from him. "I thought it was a dream." She chuckled humorlessly and shook her head and crawled as close as she could to him and nuzzled her face into his neck.

Inuyasha sighed and pulled her into his lap. The robe falling away from her body completely as cover. He nuzzled her cheek with her nose and kissed the corner of her mouth and than tilted her head slightly and kissed her full on.

Kagome smiled and pressed her chest against his own and brought her hands up to his shoulders and caressed her way down his body and let her hands trace the muscles on his abdomen where he shivered against her hand.

Inuyasha smirked and gripped her by the back and pushed her down below him and kissed her passionately for a few seconds before using his lips to caress down her neck and to the soft mounds of her breasts where she whimpered as he enveloped her nipple into his mouth. Gently nibbling and tugging.

He pulled back and brought a hand down to her pubic mound and took one of his fingers and dragged it through her wetness and used it to circle her clit and he leaned back in and kissed her as he moved his hand down and gently inserted one finger.

Kagome couldn't help but let out a small moan and she lifted her hips for him, not being to help it as she ground her hips into his hand. Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Kagome… My demon needs to take you from behind." Inuyasha blushed but Kagome's eyes grew darker and she nodded her head up and down quickly as she pushed up onto her knees, she kissed inuyasha hard showing him just exactly how much she wanted it and than let go and got on her hands and knees on the furs below her and wiggled her butt at him.

At her antics Inuyasha couldn't help but lean down and gently nip at the globe of her ass, he kissed it to soothe it better. His demon was crawling to the surface and finally broke through and he gripped his mate's hip in his clawed hand and his member in the other and knew to gently insert himself as he did.

Kagome pressed back against him as he began to slide in. She whimpered as he pushed all the way in and she sighed in pleasure. Inuyasha growled as she pressed back and took her hip and basically slammed her back against him. Thrusting himself completely inside of his mate. He growled as he folded himself over Kagome, his hand still on her hip as he began to thrust against her hips, pulling out and pushing back in hard and fast, but sliding out slowly yet again.

Kagome kept trying to press against him more to get him to stop teasing her. Inuyasha growled right by her ear and Kagome instinctively tilted her head to the side in submission and Inuyasha took the opportunity and licked, kissed and nibbled on her mate mark. He began to thrust a bit harder into her and he began to feel her walls tremble against his manhood.

Kagome was so close to cuming as he growled in her ear, it made her shiver and she moaned out, "Inuyasha. Please my mate, more. I need to cum." Inuyasha nearly howled as he sped up his thrusts even more racing to get her to her orgasm and when she did Inuyasha bit down into her neck and came inside of her hard. He growled as he bit, the vibration weirdly soothing Kagome.

Kagome fell onto her elbows exhausted as Inuyasha pulled out of her and laid by her, Kagome looked over and saw him panting and watching her, his eyes still the red which meant his demon was still in control. Kagome leaned into him and curled up into his side and kissed his cheek. "Mate, mine."

 **Alright people, I am so sorry it took me an extra week to write this, I was really sick and it took me awhile. I expect this story to be coming to a close in the next 5 chapters or so, this was purely a smutty fanfiction, the next one will have more storyline with all of the characters involved, although I might switch up my next fanfiction, tell me what you think in the comments and what pairing or any ideas for stories for the next one! I love any input!**

 **Eleanorea Deznee**


	8. Chapter 8: The End

Authors Note: I have decided to end this story early. I keep forgetting to update and I feel really bad. Summer is coming up and I will be able to post more chapters during that time, but this is the end of "You're the One that I want." Thank you for everyone's support!

Mykindofstory

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… Although I would love to own his brother.

Ending Chapter:

 _4 Years Later_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled to her as he came into their hut with their 3 pups gripping onto him as strong as possible. All of which they were giggling at their fathers expense.

Kagome just looked at Inuyasha and couldn't help the bright smile that appeared on her face. "Boys, stop tormenting your father!" They jumped off of Inuyasha and ran to their very pregnant mother.

"Slow down!" Inuyasha gripped on of the boys that he could catch and gripped him by the back of his shirt and carried him upside down playfully.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his protectiveness. Ever since they mated, and he soon later figured out she was pregnant he has been like this, making sure that nothing ever happened to her or their kids. Not that she really complained, she thought it was real sweet… sometimes.

Kagome looked down and rubbed her swollen belly, she was due any day now. She smiled up at Inuyasha as he walked over to her and laid his hand over hers squeezing her hand and leaning into her and kissing her forehead and than kissing the mate mark on her neck. She tilted her neck for him as he did so.

"Miroku and Sango are stopping by soon." Inuyasha said to them. The boys cheered loudly.

Ever since Inuyasha and Kagome became mated it seemed as if everything came together and that Miroku and Sango we're just waiting for them before they decided to have their own boys. They had 2 boys and 1 girl. All of the children were inseparable. Especially the youngest two, Timiki, which was Sango's youngest and daughter, and their son Mirio. Both sets of parents knew they were destined to be together. At the tender age of 1, they always held hands or always had to be near each other.

Kagome nodded to Inuyasha and just then she felt a twinge in her lower abdomen. She frowned and thought, 'what the…' Her eyes widened but she looked away from Inuyasha before he could see anything of her emotions change. She smiled and waddled towards Sango as she approached her. Sango wasn't too far behind with their fourth, although a few months behind.

Miroku stood by Inuyasha as conversed with him as Sango and Kagome made themselves comfortable outside with the fresh breeze wafting through their hair. Kagome gripped Sango's hand as another small contraction hit her and put it against her stomach. Kagome made the 'hush' motion with her finger to her lip, she didn't want to bother their husbands.

Sango glared at Kagome and shook her head.

"Inuyasha!" Sango said. Kagome groaned, knowing he was going to make a big deal out of it when she knew it would take another few hours before they came together.

Inuyasha raced out and looked around. "What… What's wrong? Is the baby coming?" Inuyasha's ears twitched every which way and he kneeled in front of Kagome and glared at her as he felt another contraction hit.

"Wow… those are coming closer than I thought." Kagome winced as the next one hit her tiny frame. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, this always happened. Kagome would try to not make a big deal out of it and of course she would be going into labor quicker than expected.

Inuyasha picked her up quickly and they waved goodbye as he raced them to Kaede's hut. She was on her last years but she was the one who always delivered the villager's babies.

 _Fast forward a couple of hours_

Kaede came out holding TWO babies. Before Kaede could say anything Inuyasha looked pale… and all of a sudden passed out from the shock of two babies.

The End

Authors Note: I know it wasn't exactly the best ending, but it was very much needed. I hope you lot enjoy and stay tuned for the other fanfictions that will be coming out this summer!

MykindofStory


End file.
